Memorias de un pasado olvidado
by Hakufumomo
Summary: Después de un año y dos meses de su ruptura con Alec, Magnus decide dejar su vida de alcohol y sexo para volver a ver a su amado de ojos azules. Pero algo ha cambiado en Alexander ¿Podrá recuperarlo?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo Fic! Espero les guste el primer capítulo, me siento muy inspirada con respecto a esta pareja, no puedo evitar amarlos cada día más. Malec Canon! .**

**Pero pronto empezaré a inscribir otros fics con las parejas que también son de mi enorme amor y aprecio. (SasuSaku ****) **

**Acepto críticas constructivas sobre mi forma de redacción, fallos, etc. Actualizaré de a poco la historia que nuevamente no defino la cantidad de capítulos, porque no tengo claro hasta que punto pienso extenderla. **

**Gracias por leer. Besos. **

**Hakufumomo ~**

**-Los Personajes de The Mortal instumentos pertenecia a Cassandra Clare. **

**-Pareja: Magnus x Alec**

_**Memorias de un pasado olvidado**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Magnus se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, los ruidos de la intranquila ciudad de China lo habían despertado. Su habitación se encontraba totalmente desarreglada, las sabanas apenas cubrían a los _subterráneos_ desnudos que lo acompañaban a su lado. Sus ropas estaban tiradas por los suelos, no quería voltear su cara para verlos, quería que se fueran, que se esfumaran como una simple velada de noche. Eso era lo que significaba para él, algo de una sola noche.

Se levantó para empezar su día nuevamente y poner todo en orden, primero un gran trago de licor de dulce de leche y luego a echar a estos extraños. Esa se había vuelto su rutina. Se había acostado con tantas personas, incluidas _hadas, vampiros, brujos_ e incluso algunos que otros _mundanos,_ pero ya había perdido la cuenta y también olvidado sus rostros.

Buscó en uno de sus catorce enormes placares algo para ponerse, hoy era jueves, el día era cálido, optó por combinar ropa según el día, unos buenos jeans rojos con una camisa verde con lentejuelas en las mangas y cuello, unos zapatos negros y un buen toque de maquillaje primavera sobre su rostro. Se miró en el espejo y se sintió renovado nuevamente, al voltear vio que la escena con la que había amanecido aún seguía intacta, detestaba tomarse la molestia de tener que echarlos.

No recordaba sus nombres, ni tampoco se molestó en intentar recordarlos. –_Vamos! Necesito que se vayan, mi día a diferencia del de ustedes empieza muy temprano! Pueden encontrar taxis en la esquina- _ambos _subterráneos _se levantaron despeinados, al verlos a la cara se dio cuenta porque los había elegido. Ambos tenían algo de "_èl"._

El _hada_ tenía los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules mientras que el _brujo_ tenía el cabello marrón y los ojos negros. Intentó compararlos pero se convenció por dentro que nunca serían igual a èl. Sus ojos azules se lucían incluso en la obscuridad y en el día era como observar a los diamantes brillar, los ojos azules opacados de esa mujer nunca podrían igualársele, y el cabello del otro_ subterráneo_ jamás se parecería. Magnus solo podía frotar y hundir sus manos sobre los cabellos de su amado, sobre los cabellos de Alec.

La nostalgia se reflejó en su rostro, mientras los extraños se cambiaban de mala gana, volvió a recodar ese fatídico día. Apretó sus puños y desapareció de la habitación de un portazo, mientras sus invitados se quedaron mirando sin entender nada. Ya había pasado un año y dos meses, llevaba la cuenta exacta de la fecha, nunca podría olvidar ese día.

El ruido de una puerta cerrarse lo sacó de su pasado, los subterráneos se habían ido, era hora de limpiar el desastre. Siempre se lamentaba al otro día haber traído a su mansión a seres que él consideraba "maleducados" siempre amanecía en un chiquero, frazadas tiradas, botellas en el suelo, él había contribuido al caos pero su mugre era algo que podía tolerar en cambio la de los demás le ponían los pelos de punta.

Estaba a punto de ordenar todo con tan solo el movimiento de sus dedos, cuando algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Una foto. La levantó para ver que en ella se reflejaba a la persona que había intentado reemplazar durante más de 365 días, a quien había intentado encontrar entre todos los que había llevado a su cama sin lograr tener éxito. Encontró a su Alexander sonriendo. Recordó haber tomado esa foto del escritorio de Alec sin que èste se enterara, cuando la vió por primera el corazón le había dado un vuelco, sus facciones, sus ojos, su sonrisa, el sol en la cara, su cabello que brillaba, amaba esa foto. Amaba a alec, aún después de tanto tiempo lo amaba.

Observando la foto expresó su arrepentimiento. _-¿Qué te hice Alexander? ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto a ti?- _Muchas veces pensó en volver, pero sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza de sí mismo. No se sentía lo suficiente para èl .

Pensó que podía olvidarlo, que tarde o temprano aunque pasaran los años sería reemplazado pero con cada día que pasaba más se daba cuenta de que eso iba a ser ía que el que fuese reemplazado fuera èl. Que el que amaneciera hoy y el resto de su vida junto a Alec fuera otro. Y si fuese así, no podría decirle nada, no después del dolor que le había causado.

La cabeza de Magnus se llenó de recuerdos. Recuerdos que los litros de alcohol jamás pudieron hacerle olvidar.

-"_Alec , morirás un día. La muerte no es una opción para mí. No hay forma de cambiar mi vida eterna ni cambiar tu vida mortal. Lo lamento, pero he llegado hasta aquí, yo… yo solo… no quiero estar ahí cuando mueras.. no quiero sufrir_"…- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras tomaba la mano de Camille que sonreía malévolamente y desaparecían de entre los callejones, esa última vez no quiso voltear para ver la cara destrozada de Alec.

Ya no quería contar los días para saber si faltaba mucho para que acabase el insoportable dolor, ya no quería levantarse todas las mañanas para lamentarse de la ausencia de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de su sonrisa.

De sus ojos gatunos brotaron lágrimas, gotas de lagrimas que cayeron sobre la foto, sobre la sonrisa de Alec . Su voz se quebró frente a una imagen que no podría responderle nunca–_Lo lamento tanto Alexander…Si el Ángel es piadoso me permitirá tener la oportunidad de rogarte que me perdones, pedirte una segunda oportunidad sería un descaro de mi parte pero si aunque sea puedo verte una vez más sonreír entonces creo que podré sanar este dolor que siento _– apretó la foto contra su pecho, donde su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Estaba decidido, volvería a Nueva York.

Decidió tomarse un avión, pudo haber buscado un Portal pero estaba muy nervioso, necesitaba pensar y calmar sus ansias. Cuando por fin llegó, el estómago le daba vueltas en su interior, observó las calles que no habían cambiado mucho, algún que otro semáforo nuevo pero seguía siendo la misma ciudad.

Llegó a su vieja mansión. Había hecho un hechizo para que todo quedase intacto, ni un gramo de mugre. Recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Alec en su hogar, abrazados frente al fuego de la chimenea. Alec despertando de su cama. Ale preparando el desayuno. No podía más, necesitaba verlo ya.

Se bañó, maquilló y cambió con ropa nueva. Unos pantalones dorados y brillosos, una remera negra, zapatos marrones. Y por encima un chaleco negro. –_Tranquilo Magnus, tranquilo_- se dijo frente al espejo. Recogió la valentía que había estado guardado durante un año y salió hacia las pobladas calles de Nueva york.

Recordaba el camino al instituto de memoria, con cada paso sus nervios se lo comían más y más. Vio el instituto a cuatro cuadras, seguía igual que siempre, ni una mano de pintura nueva. Llegó hasta la puerta y entre nervios e indecisiones decidió por fin golpear. Peo nadie salió. Había pasado cinco minutos, los cinco minutos más largos de toda su vida. Se desesperó *_toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc*_

-_Por el ángel ya Va! ¿Es tan difícil tomarme un baño tranquila en este lugar?! _– retumbó una voz familiar desde adentro. Era una vieja voz conocida, había pasado el tiempo pero al parecer seguía siendo igual de histérica e insoportable, seguía siendo ella.

Isabelle abrió la puerta envuelta en toallas de baño parecía que ni había terminado de bañarse, aún se le notaba el jabón en el cuerpo. Pero al ver a Magnus se quedó pasmada por unos largos segundos, éste por un segundo pensó que había muerto estando de pie.

_-Isa ..-_

_-No deberías de estar aquí. –_ Respondió ella con gran rapidez, saliendo del shock de su presencia.

-_Necesito ver a Alexander..tengo que hablar con èl yo..- _Respondió. Sentía que iba a llorar pero no quería quebrar en llantos en ese momento, tenía que ser fuerte.

-_No Magnus, no lo entiendes..Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya nada es lo mismo….èl…..èl…- _Magnus percibió que la voz de Isabelle iba a decaer, sintió un escalofrío sobre su cuerpo. Algo no estaba bien y sea lo que fuese tenía que ver con su amado.

_-¿Isabelle que sucede?- _le dijo, esperando que su respuesta no sea lo que más temía.

Un estruendo se escuchó en toda la ciudad. El ruido los distrajo por completo. Isabelle abrió los ojos. –_Oh no, Alec! – _gritó de su boca, mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde se podía ver el fuego.

Magnus miró hacía el estruendo y al escuchar a Isabelle salió a las corridas. Alec se encontraba ahí, estaba seguro, quería llegar rápido, podría estar en plena batalla y él iba a ayudarlo. Llegó a escuchar a Isabelle –_No Magnus, no vayas!- _¿Por qué le diría eso? Pero a pesar de lo que sus oídos habían recibido desde que había tocado la puerta decidió ignorar por completo las palabras de la Joven y correr hacia Alec.

El campo era el Central Park y el fuego provenía de un _Demonio_ que estaba agonizando sobre las llamas de su propio cuerpo. A su derecha se encontraba otro del mismo origen. Magnus divisó entre el humo el cadáver de uno de ellos y a la enorme bestia, cuyo cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas, èste al verlo se lanzó a correr sobre èl.

Magnus estaba decidido a pelear, extendió su brazo y de èl salieron unas chispas rojas y brillantes. Pero antes de que pudiese efectuar su ataque, una sombra negra apareció y con una flecha dorada de un solo tiro limpio mató a la criatura. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se consumió por las llamas como lo había hecho su aliado.

El brujo estaba sorprendido por la rapidez del ataque, y a la misma vez por la forma de atacar. Flechas y un arco. Alec. Pensó por dentro. Se dio vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas. Alexander Lightwood se encontraba detrás de èl y encaminándose a su misma dirección.

Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, no se podía ver bien sus ojos ya que su flequillo los tapaba un poco, su cuerpo era más grande y poseía más cicatrices de batalla. El corazón de Magnus era un motor que iba a explotar, el verlo.. Vivo… sano.

Pero algo no estaba bien, de uno de sus ojos notó algo que faltaba, su brillo. Y no solo eso sino que su mirada no fijaba en èl. Sino en su enemigo.

Quiso decir su nombre cuando apenas estaba a unos pasos de èl. Pero éste lo ignoró por completo y pasó por su costado sin siquiera mirarlo.

Alec se agachó sobre el cadáver del primer _Demonio_ recogiendo lo que ahora parecía ser una especie de carbón que se alojaba sobre todo su cuerpo. Tomó la muestra y la guardo en una bolsa que sacó de su chaqueta negra.

Magnus lo observó. Ni siquiera lo había mirado a los ojos. El chico seguía observando el cadáver, por un momento pensó que una especie de hechizo estaba colocado en el lugar pero al decir su nombre –_Alexander_- y logrando que el chico se de vuelta para por fin verlo, confirmó que no era así.

Alec lo miró, sus ojos estaban vacios. Magnus dudó de si era él, de si era el Nefillim que había amado durante tanto tiempo. La persona que lo miraba, parecía estar muy lejos de parecerse.

Alec dijo sus primeras palabras después de tanto tiempo, después de todo un año. Se imaginó lo que podría llegar a suceder en todo su viaje, gritos, peleas, lagrimas, Alec maldiciéndolo hasta sus próximas tres vidas, pero no eso. No estaba preparado para lo que sus oídos habían escuchado_.-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre subterráneo? _– le dijo. Había acuchillado a Magnus con tan solo cinco palabras.

Magnus estaba inmutado, inmóvil. Recordó las palabras de Isabelle _"No deberías estar aquí" "Ya nada es lo mismo". _Alec no era el mismo, algo le había pasado. ¿Pero qué?

_-¿Qué eres sordo? Te he preguntado ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- _Alec lo miró frío. Como si estuviese viendo a una cucaracha que debía de ser aplastada, un ser inferior.

Pensó que podía ser una especie de venganza, que su castigo iba a ser volverse un desconocido para èl pero cuando vió su mirada se dio que Alec hablaba con total franqueza, no había mentiras, no había engaños. _–¿Qué cómo es que lo sé?_ _Alexander soy yo, Magnus! - _ Esperaba que al escuchar su nombre, retumbara algo dentro de èl. Pero nada. Alec no mostró ninguna emoción.

-_Subterráneo estúpido, todo lo que haces es retrasarme… Desaparece tu patética existencia de mi vista- _Con una mirada y una voz fría como el hielo Alec dirigió a Magnus lo que sería sus últimas palabras para luego irse. El brujo se quedó parado observando cómo se iba aquel ser que parecía ser igual a la persona que alguna vez había amado.

-_Alec no es la misma persona que has conocido Magnus_- le dijo Isabelle saliendo de entre los árboles. Magnus la miró atónito. –_Ni si quiera yo lo reconozco, y te puedo asegurar que èl tampoco a sí mismo.-_

Isabelle parecía derrumbarse con cada palabra. –_Fue horrible, de un día para el otro nosotros ya no existíamos para èl….- _De sus ojos brotaron las lagrimas.-_Yo me negué! Me negué a que fuera a esa misión! ...Si Alec no hubiera ido… si no hubiera ido….- _Magnus se acercó lo más rápido posible para sostenerla antes de que su cuerpo cediera al suelo_. – èl no habría perdido la memoria- _dijo finalmente._ – y aún estaría con nosotros Magnus, èl estaría con nosotros.-_

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_


	2. Capítulo 2: No es mi hermano

**Hi Hi! Aquí les vengo la continuación. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado!**

**Actualizaré este fic de manera irregular como mi otro Fic, no saco uno por semana porque sinceramente es algo que cuando tengo la idea en la mente la apunto lo más rápido posible para no perderla, esto no significa que va a pasar 1 mes y no habrá continuación sino como puede que una semana haya pasado y no haya actualizado como también es posible que en una semana actualice dos capítulos. Es según mi estado de ánimo e imaginación.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Hakufumomo ~**

**-Los Personajes de The Mortal Instruments pertenecia a Cassandra Clare**

**-Pareja: Magnus x Alec **

_**Memorias de un pasado olvidado**_

_**Capítulo 2:**__** No es mi hermano. **_

Isabelle se encontraba sentada sobre un enorme sillón bordó de terciopelo, su rostro afligido por la tristeza había logrado invadir el corazón de Magnus que cordialmente la invitó a su casa. –_Aquí tienes_- Le dijo el Brujo, ofreciéndole una taza de Café. –_Gracias._- respondió, sin mostrar una sonrisa. En cualquier otra ocasión Magnus habría pensado que una respuesta así sería muy descortés de su parte pero viendo a Isabelle y su devastado aspecto, los modales quedaron en otro plano.

_-¿Qué le sucedió a Alexander, Isabelle?- _"Alexander" pensó, ¿Era realmente la persona que había visto en el Central Park? Había dudado de que fuera èl desde el primer momento en que lo vió, y aún lo sigue haciendo.

-_No lo sé, nadie lo sabe_- sus manos empezaron a temblar, apoyó la tasa sobre la mesa temiendo poder romperla o tirarla al suelo en cualquier momento. –_Fue hace ocho meses, nos habían asignado una misión, pero solo uno de nosotros podía ir acompañado por un equipo de èlite. Alec insistió a nuestros padres en que lo eligieran a èl._ –Tomo una bocanada de aire.-_ Le dije que no lo hiciera, que era mejor que Jace fuera, pero èl se negó a aceptar eso y después de varios intentos logró convencer a mamá y papá. –_ sus hermosos ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos dejando caer leves gotas de lagrimas. –_Luego èl se fue y no supimos nada por diez días, temimos lo peor cuando encontramos cuatro cadáveres de los miembros acompañantes. -_

Magnus se imaginó esos diez días sin Alexander, mientras èl se embriagaba y fornicaba todos los días su Alec estaba desaparecido y quizás pasando el peor de sus infiernos. Se lamentó por adentro y pensó que èl debió haber estado ahí, debió de haber ayudado a buscarlo. Debió de haber hecho muchas cosas pero no las hizo, no estuvo ahí para èl. Le había fallado en algo más.

_-Pero luego apareció al borde de un río, no había heridas, ni fracturas, ni sangre, casi parecía un milagro. Pero cuando despertó, ya no nos conocía, ya no existíamos para èl. Todo lo que recordaba era su nombre.-_

El café ya casi frio reposaba sobre la mesa con los ojos de Isabelle sobre él , intentando hundir los recuerdos de ese día. Dejó caer su largo cabello junto con su rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas, ocultando su tristeza. –_ No fue un milagro Magnus, fue una maldición. No sé qué es lo que le hicieron a mi hermano. Pero ya no es èl. Lo hemos intentado todo, fotos, videos familiares, paseos, historias pero nada, han pasado ocho meses y no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera a Max, pensé que al visitar su tumba algo en su interior despertaría, pero solo había una mirada gélida en su rostro.-_

Alec siempre mencionaba a Max o al menos le hablaba sobre èl a Magnus una vez a la semana, sobre sus juegos, aficiones, de cómo le gustaba leer comics y como después de su muerte Alec se había propuesto a leer los mangas de su hermano. Después de ese día Alec intentó retener cada recuerdo de Max en su mente y en su vida. Ahora para èl Max nunca existió.

_-Cuando eso sucedió, yo solo, lo golpee en la cara. Podría haberse olvidado de mi, de nuestros padres, de todo el mundo si quisiera, pero no de Max, èl no se merece eso y sé que no es su culpa pero Max está muerto! Y los muertos no deben ser olvidados.- _Magnus sintió pena por Alec, por Isabelle, por Max y toda su familia, quería llorar, acompañar a la joven en las lágrimas. Si no recodaba a sus hermanos de vida se preguntó si alguna vez recordaría a quien le destrozó el corazón. A quien en un callejón lo abandonó.

_-Ahora sé que después de ese día me odia, así que simplemente me rendí. _– rió melancólicamente._-Lo abandoné.- _Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y Magnus se acercó a ella para abrazarla. –_es suficiente Isabelle, no necesitas castigarte más.- _No se sentía mejor que nadie, sabía que antes de que Isabelle le soltara la mano a su hermano y que Alec se rindiera consigo mismo, èl lo había abandonado primero.

-_Se que la única razón por la que se queda en casa es porque sabemos su nombre, pero también sé que no siente nada por nosotros. No nos siente su familia y a veces siento que no nos cree., y que un día de estos se va a ir. Lo sé, un día de estos se irá._ –

–Isabelle mirame.-Magnus sujetó el rostro de la chica lleno de lagrimas, nunca había visto a Isabelle sin maquillaje y con ese aspecto, estaba acostumbrado a verla brillar y a Alec quejándose por sus ropas muy cortas. La ciudad no había cambiado en nada, quizás ninguno de sus habitantes había cambiado pero si ellos, si sus seres queridos. Se preguntó ¿Dónde estaba èl cuando sus mundos se vinieron abajo? Sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Entre las sabanas con algún extraño. Se odiaba a si mismo por eso.

-_Recuperaremos a Alexander, no te preocupes, estoy aquí y haré hasta lo imposible para que vuelva.- _Isabelle le otorgó una sonrisa llena de lagrimas, se sintió esperanzada. En el momento en que Magnus había tocado la puerta sintió que se había presentado la oportunidad de recuperar a Alec. No quería que Magnus lo conociese así, pero aún así sentía por dentro que debía de hacerlo. Sentía que si alguien iba a poder revertir esta situación tenía que ser èl.

Sus propias palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, "_Recuperaremos a Alexander_", sentía que podía recuperarlo para su familia, pero no para èl. Quizás el nuevo Alec era lo que Magnus debería de ver el resto de su vida hasta que èste muera, no se sentía merecedor de volver a ver su sonrisa. Pero su familia si se lo merecía. Al menos ellos no lo habían destrozado como èl había hecho.

Isabelle se apartó de sus manos. –_Tengo que volver al instituto, èl ya debe de haber llegado y no quiero preocupar a mi familia.-_

_-Te acompaño-_ respondió Magnus.

-_Gracias Magnus, realmente agradezco que hayas vuelto.- _Había regresado para pedir perdón a Alec, para rogar de rodillas si era necesario. Pero su Alexander se había esfumado por completo. No recordaba su nombre, no recordaba el día en que se le declaró, la primera vez que le hizo el amor, ni siquiera el día que lo dejó. Ahora solo era un simple "_subterráneo_" para èl.

-_Quizás si me merezca que tu hermano me olvide, pero prefiero mil veces ser nombrado idiota y maldecido de la peor manera a que de su boca salga "subterráneo" nuevamente.- _Iba a traerlo de vuelta, se pasaría el resto de su vida intentándolo si era necesario.

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina, Isabelle había insistido en que se quedara a tomar una taza de Café en recompensa de la que había dejado enfriarse en casa de Magnus. Con una situación diferente y una Isabelle más relajada, le actualizó sobre todos los intentos y sucesos de esos meses en su ausencia. De cómo Jace aún seguía intentando hablar con èl, se aprendía chistes nuevos para que Alec sonriera pero èl simplemente pasaba de su presencia. Maryse y Robert pasaban por una crisis, según Isabelle ambos se culpan mutuamente por lo sucedido a su hijo. Incluso _Iglesia_ se había rendido al dejar de arañar su puerta para que lo dejara entrar.

Tuvo que interrumpir su conversación para ir al baño, después de tanto tiempo había olvidado lo mala que era Isabelle en la cocina incluso para hacer un café que en ese momento le estaba destrozando las tripas. Detestaba usar los baños que no eran de alguna de sus mansiones, pero viendo la terrible situación en la que estaba no pudo dudar. La joven asintió con la cabeza.

Al salir del baño, el estómago de Magnus recriminó con unos terribles ruidos implorando piedad. _–Tranquilo chico, no más café de Isabelle para nosotros-_le dijo. Caminando por los pasillos recordó la habitación de Alec, incluso pasando los días jamás había conseguido olvidarla. Se adentró sobre ella para ver si algo había cambiado. La cama era la misma, aunque intentó no verla demasiado, en China varias veces había soñado a Alec teniendo sexo con otro hombre, pesadillas que le revolvían el estómago.

Sobre su escritorio se ausentaban los juguetes de Max que èl había colocado. Revisó su ropero y la ropa seguía siendo la misma, No había portarretratos, pequeños detalles eran los que habían cambiado, pero sentía que estaba lejos de ser la habitación de Alexander que èl recordaba. Alec jamás habría sacado los juguetes de Max.

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- _Reconoció la voz al instante, con la misma frialdad con la que le había hablado la vez de su reencuentro, èl se encontraba detrás de Magnus.

-_Alexander yo_- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al darse vuelta. Alec se encontraba semi-desnudo en frente de èl con tan solo una toalla que cubría su cintura, su cabello se encontraba mojado al igual que parte de su cuerpo. Magnus notó las cicatrices nuevas que lo rodeaban, èl solía besar sus recuerdos de batalla cuando lo hacían. El brujo no pudo evitar que sus ojos gatunos adquirieran un brillo intenso. Si Alec fuese el mismo se habría abalanzado sobre èl y lo hubiera hecho suyo.

-_Vas a arrepentirte de haber entrado aquí sin un permiso Subterráneo_.- amenazó Alec. Pero Magnus no hizo caso de sus palabras, estaba perdido admirando su cuerpo, el cuerpo que había extrañado por más de un año había crecido notablemente. Despertó de su ilusión cuando vió que la mano derecha de Alec formaba un puño, iba a golpearlo.

-_Alec!-_ Isabelle apareció de la nada en su defensa. –_Yo lo he invitado aquí! No te atrevas a hacerle daño.- _Ambos se miraron seriamente, si Magnus quería reforzar lazos entre Alec y su familia, pues no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-_Isabelle sabes muy bien que no se permiten la entrada a subterráneos.- _se dirigió hacia su hermana.

-_Lo sé, pero èl no es cualquier subterráneo Alec, èl es -_

_-Magnus Bane.- _Respondió rápidamente Magnus, no creía que era la mejor ocasión para blanquear el pasado entre ambos, tenía la sensación de que no era el momento preciso.

Ambos lo miraron. –_No me interesa quien seas, sigues siendo un subterráneo y la entrada te sigue siendo prohibida_._ Isabelle no tuvo que haberte dejado entrar_- respondió Alec.

- _Izzy_ - Dijo Magnus.

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Siempre llamabas a tu hermana "Izzy".-_ Magnus notó que la cara de Isabelle volvía a la tristeza mientras que la de Alec no se inmutaba para nada. No había palabras, ni gestos. Lo miró a la cara como si estuviese desafiándolo a recordar y Alec desafiándole a irse a cuerpo completo si es que lo lograba. Pero al final el joven solo se dio vuelta pasando cerca de su hermana e ignorándola por completo mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

-_Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé_- dijo el Brujo liberándose de la tensión. Se acercó a la joven colocándole una mano sobre el hombre. –_No te preocupes Isabelle, lo lograremos.-_

_-Eso espero.-_

_**Fin del Capítulo 2**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Lazos rotos

**Hola! Aquí el capítulo 3! Espero les guste! Estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que han dejado! Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia. **

**Tengo planeado estirarlo bastante, quizás sobrepase los 10 capítulos, ya veremos. Núnca he escrito algo tan largo, estoy más acostumbrada a los One-shots pero siempre se pueden probar cosas nuevas.**

**Muchas gracias por los cometarios y por tomarse las molestias de leer. Saludos!**

**Hakufumomo~**

**Los personajes de The Mortal Instruments pertenecen a Cassandra Clare**

**-Pareja: Magnus x Alec **

_**Memorias de un pasado olvidado**_

_**Capítulo 3:**__** Lazos rotos**_

Magnus no había podido dormir en toda la noche, luego de dejar el instituto, su cabeza empezó a trabajar los sucesos a una velocidad que logró quitarle por completo el sueño. Para su total disgusto, amanecer con ojeras no era una opción para èl, nunca para Magnus Bane. Así que cuando el sol se asomó por la ventana tuvo que levantarse y realizar un trabajo excesivo con su maquillaje para poder verse lo mejor posible.

Se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su matutino licor de dulce de leche, pero cuando llegó a la mesada algo que reposaba sobre ella llamó su atención. Ahí estaba con su enorme sonrisa plasmada en un simple papel, no se acordaba donde había dejado la foto, tantos sucesos en un solo día lo habían dejado alterado.

La foto de Alec era muy diferente a la persona que había visto ayer, el joven estaba muy distante de toda su familia e incluso de si mismo. Su plan de ir a Nueva York a pedir disculpas se había visto totalmente retasado, ¿Cómo iba a pedirle perdón a alguien que no lo recuerda?

Pensó por sus adentros esos cuatro meses en los que Alec era Alec, su amado solo había sufrido cuatro meses de dolor de su ruptura y luego como si nunca hubiese nacido, Magnus ya no existía. El corazón jamás había sido tan piadoso con un enamorado, mucho menos con el Brujo que pasado el año no obtenía forma alguna de detener su dolor.

-_Tienes que sentir algo por mi Alexander, incluso si ese sentimiento es odio, lo sacaré a flote, pero me niego quedar en el olvido_.- dijo mientras sostenía nuevamente la foto. Si Alec realmente lo amó en algún momento se dijo que tenía que existir algo dentro suyo, el nombre de Magnus Bane no se extinguiría así de fácil.

Tomó uno de sus viejos libros de un estante polvoriento, sabía lo que iba a hacer, uno de sus hechizos más grandes de todos. Repasó una y otra vez las dos hojas necesarias para llevarlo a cabo, y luego de un enorme sorbo de licor se dirigió hacia el instituto.

Al golpear la puerta fue recibido por una presencia que no había visto hace tiempo. Seguía siendo igual de egocéntrico. –_Bingo! Ha llegado a nuestras puertas la pieza que faltaba para nombrar a este año como el peor de todas nuestras vidas, que afortunado que soy. -_

-_Muy gracioso __ Jonathan Lighwoodno ..no no … Wayland….mmmm no..…Morgenstern o era Herondale? Se me ha olvidado lo lamento_.-

-_Muy gracioso brillitos ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu brillante y colorida presencia?, aunque ya me imagino que debe ser.-_

_-Vengo a recuperar la memoria de Alexander-_

_-Ya hemos reclutado a varios hijos de Lilith que lo han intentado y han fallado ¿qué te hace pensar que eres diferente lentejuelas?- _El aire era notablemente tenso entre ambos, era evidente que Jace no quería la presencia de Magnus en el hogar, pero quiera o no Magnus iba a todo o nada y no iba a dejar que el hermano de Alexander se interpusiera en medio.

_-Porque yo soy diferente a todos ellos, soy Magnus Bane el-_

_-El hombre que dejó a mi hermano, si ya lo sé.- _Las palabras de Jace cortaron a Magnus, recordó por un instante en que si lograba su objetivo, si lograba que Alec recuperara la memoria significaría perderlo de todos modos, en el momento en que Alec recordara la horrible ruptura, sería el fin.

-_Jace, escúch-_

_-Magnus!_- una voz femenina cortó la tensión entre ambos, Isabelle se acercó en defensa de Magnus. –_Jace, es suficiente! ha venido a ayudar a nuestro hermano_. – Isabelle y Jace difícilmente discutían pero sucedido lo de Alec la relación entre ellos se había tornado más complicada.

-_Pensé que te habías rendido, es gracioso que las dos personas que abandonaron a Alec sean las que ahora quieran tomar al toro por las astas.- _ambos se dedicaron miradas fulminantes pero antes de que Magnus o su hermana se decidieran a refutar sus palabras el joven se dio media vuelta y desapareció de sus presencias.

-_Que temperamento.- _dijo Magnus enarcando una ceja.

-_Está herido Magnus, ha perdido a su Parabatai , como ya sabes las cosas no han mejorado._ -

Las palabras de Jace, el rostro de Isabelle, todo indicaba que los lazos familiares habían sido cortados de a poco y con el tiempo. –_Se me ha hecho muy difícil aceptar que la muerte se llevó a Max, luego Alec reniega de nuestra existencia y ahora estoy perdiendo a Jace, no sé qué va a ser de nosotros si esto sigue así.-_

_-Isabelle tengo la posible respuesta para cerrar todo el sufrimiento que han pasado. _

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Sabes cómo recuperar la memoria de Alec?_

_-Es mi hechizo más fuerte, no sé si funcionará por completo depende de que tan grave sea el daño, y por lo visto es muy serio. Pero al menos si logro recuperar algo, lo mínimo que sea._

_-Magnus!-_ Isabelle se abalanzó sobre èl para abrazarlo, abrazar la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hermano, quería aferrarse a esa esperanza por más pequeña que fuese.

-_Interesante_- Ambos se separaron al escuchar su voz, Alec los observaba a ambos con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta de una de las habitaciones. –_Ahora veo porque insistes tanto en venir aquí Subterráneo-_

-¿Qué? _Alec no es lo que piensas, èl ha venido aquí por ti!- _ Isabelle intentaba frenar sus palabras, no quería revelar el pasado entre èl y Magnus, sentía que el Brujo debía de hacerlo .

_-¿Por mi?- _Alec respondió escéptico. ¿En que podría ayudarlo un simple subterráneo? El joven no necesitaba ayudaba, èl podía recuperarse solo, sintió eso desde el momento en que se despertó, que el único que podía ayudarlo era èl mismo y nadie más.

-_Es cierto Alexander, he venido aquí por ti. Quizás llegué con otro propósito diferente al que tengo ahora, pero creo poder conseguir tus recuerdos.- _Alec lo miró fijamente, sentía algo raro al ver su presencia, estaba confundido ¿Cuál era el propósito original por el que este simple ser se había acercado a èl en la plaza? ¿Por qué conocía su nombre y porqué su "familia" nunca le había hablado de èl? Sentía una mezcla de sensaciones al verlo. Una parte de èl le pide que lo siga, que confíe en este Brujo. Pero la otra se niega completamente. "_sufrirás_". Algo dentro suyo le advierte. ¿Por qué?

-_Necesito que confíes en mi Alexander.- _

"_No quiero .Tengo miedo. ¿Puedo confíar en ti? ¿Puedo? Odio esto, maldición" _los pensamientos de Alec luchaban dentro de su cabeza, pero solo uno podría salir victorioso. –_Esta bien_.- sería una tregua, si le causaba algún daño estaba seguro de que le rompería el cuello.

Ambos se encontraban en una habitación totalmente vacía, Magnus le había pedido a Isabelle que los deje solos necesitaba de la máxima concentración posible. Brillos y chispas se depositaban sobre un pequeño frasco, que de a momentos cambiaba de color, de verde a amarillo y luego a rojo. Alec se encontraba recostado sobre la madera sobre una especie de símbolos hechos con polvo de color blanco. El silencio dominaba en el cuarto.

_-¿Eres el novio de Isabelle?- _Preguntó Alec con curiosidad.

De la sorpresa, Magnus casi tira todo se trabajo al suelo, pero con sus reflejos pudo salvar el frasco de una terrible caída. -¿_Qué_?- sus oídos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

-_Nada, olvídalo_.-

Magnus lo seguía mirando con sus gatunos ojos brillando, ¿Era una señal?.

-_Te dije que lo olvidaras, no voy a estar esperando años aquí._-

Magnus siguió con su trabajo, él pensó que quizás solo quería sacarle información después de todo él parecía saber más de Alec que él mismo, mientras que el chico no sabía nada sobre él, era normal que tuviese curiosidad por el Brujo, o quizás Alec estaba…

-_Ya está._ – Había terminado. En el frasco el brillo parecía haberse vuelto espeso, el líquido brillaba como diamantes de color rojo.-Magnus se acercó y se lo extendió. Alec lo tomó y por una milésima de segundo sus dedos se tocaron. Se había percatado que desde su llegada no había sido tocado por Alec en ningún momento, "_¿Acaso me tienes asco?_'" esa duda corrió por su cabeza. "_¿Me tienes asco porque soy un subterráneo_?".

El Nefilim recorrió el frasco con la mirada. –_Debes tomarlo todo, vas a sentir algo de dolor sobre todo tu cuerpo. Pero tienes que resistir.- _Magnus lo miraba preocupado mientras Alec no se inmutaba. Se llevó el frasco a la boca y en unos segundos se tomó todo el contenido que yacía dentro. No sintió nada más que un horrible sabor amargo. Pasaron los segundos. Nada aún.

-_Subterráneo estúpido esto no está funcionando_.- Se dio vuelta para ver al responsable de su pérdida de tiempo pero no había nadie, Magnus no estaba.

"_Sufrirás_", ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo, esa voz de mujer que no podía reconocer. Un dolor empezó a recorrer por su cabeza, llevó sus manos hacía ella pero era imposible detener el dolor que se incrementaba. Era como una aguja que se adentraba y pinchaba su cerebro centímetro por centímetro. –_Es demasiado, ya basta! - _. Pero nadie respondió.

"_Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar_."

En su agonía seguía escuchando esa voz, el dolor y el sonido de sus labios solo lograban incrementar el sufrimiento.

"_Como el pasado que ya fue escrito."_

No la conocía, no conocía a ese ser pero la odiaba. Si el dolor no le estuviese ametrallando la cabeza sacaría su arma a arrebatar contra lo que sea que estuviese hablando.

"_Sufrirás…por eso.._".

Sentía que esa aguja había recorrido ya casi todo su cerebro. Las manos le dolían y sus brazos estaban tensos, se encontraba con las rodillas sobre el suelo y sus ojos azules cerrados, no podía pararlo, quería que el dolor se detuviera. Quería dejar de escucharla.

"…_A veces es mejor dejar todo atrás"._

Empezó a gritar, su cuerpo perdió la cordura y su estabilidad. Quería correr , pero no tenías las fuerzas, quería que se detuviera el dolor pero no sabía cómo. –_Por favor ya basta!_ – Sus gritos se ahogaron en una habitación totalmente vacía. -_Duele, duele mucho.- . _

"_¿Que esperabas? No es la primera vez que te abandona."_

Sin fuerzas para hablar Alec rogó piedad. _-Por favor….- y se dejó caer sobre el suelo._

"_No debiste confiar en èl."_

Alec abrió los ojos y de repente como si todo hubiese sido un simple sueño el dolor ya no lo sentía. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero esa aguja en su cabeza se había detenido. Quiso acomodarse pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron, el calor de su cuerpo lo reconfortaba, lo hacía sentir seguro.

Magnus sostenía Alec mientras lo miraba, se encontraba totalmente indefenso, parecía muy asustado y con miedo, lo atrajo más y más hacia èl. –_Tranquilo Alexander, ya todo está bien_.- Alec de a poco normalizaba su respiración, de a poco la calma volvía a su mente. Sus ojos miraron los ojos dorados del Brujo. –_Mag..nus_.-

El escuchar su nombre de la boca de su amado llenó a su corazón de alegría. Quiso creer por sus adentros que había cambiado algo o que a partir de este momento, todo sería diferente. que su amado Alexander había regresado.

-_Alexander_.- Acarició su cabello y su rostro pálido mientras observaba como se dormía por el cansancio. Luego hubo un silencio, los ojos de Alec se cerraron por completo mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba y su mente se sumía en sueños.

Loa pasos de unos tacos que corrían y se acercaban llegaron a la puerta donde ambos se encontraban. Observó la escena frente a ella y por unos segundos sintió la alegría volver a su vida. –_Mag-_

_-No.-_

Magnus se dio vuelta lentamente para intentar no despertar a Alec que aún se encontraba sobre sus brazos. Miró a Isabelle a los ojos con una mirada que solo se les otorga a aquellos que van a recibir la peor noticia de sus vidas. –_No lo he logrado Isabelle, Alec no ha recuperado sus recuerdos.- _

Isabelle llevó su mano a la boca y de sus ojos brotaron las lagimas. –_Les he fallado, te he fallado Alexander._-

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_


	4. Capítulo 4: En busca de respuestas

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero la época de finales y parciales me está azotando la existencia. De a poco iré avanzando con ambos proyectos que estoy redactando y por el momento iré bastante lento debido a las fechas ya mencionadas. **

**Espero igual disfruten del capítulo. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios hermosos que dejan! Los aprecio y quiero mucho! Besos.**

**Hakufumomo~**

**Los personajes de The Mortal Instruments pertenecen a Cassandra Clare**

**-Pareja: Magnus x Alec **

_**Memorias de un pasado olvidado**_

_**Capítulo 4: En busca de respuestas .**_

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo, refrescando esas viejas cicatrices que ya no dolían y que tampoco lograba recordar cómo habían llegado ahí. Se vió diferente desde el primer momento en que vio al joven en la foto que Maryse le había presentado. Ese era el antigua Alec, viviendo bajo la sombra del "Gran Jace", el que no podía derrotar ni al más débil de los Demonios, el Alec débil. Aquel que ya no existía más. ¿O quizás todavía queda rastros de èl?

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras frotaba su cabeza una y otra vez, recordando la secuencia de hace días. Aquella voz que le había calado por completo los huesos, y por último lo más estremecedor de todo, la reacción de su cuerpo el ser sostenido por Magnus.

La calidez, la seguridad que sentía por dentro. De la tensión y el dolor había pasado al alivio. Y sus manos, sus manos suaves habían logrado relajarlo. ¿Por qué?

La pregunta le recorría la cabeza desde hace tiempo. ¿Quién era Magnus Bane? ¿Porqué se sentía tan raro al tenerlo cerca?. Recordar su nombre cada vez más le produjo la ira en su interior. Había fallado y perdido por completo el tiempo en pensar que èl iba a lograr recuperar sus recuerdos.

_-¿En que estaba pensando?- _Negó con la cabeza en desaprobación total de su confianza hacia èl. Cuando salió de la ducha, se vistió rápidamente con la usual ropa que llevaría el Alec de meses atrás. Al menos eso había distinguido por fotos que no había cambiado mucho.

Se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su café matutino, otra costumbre que notó era de "familia" cuando llegó se encontró con Jace que desayunaba con medialunas y café. –_Buenos días bella durmiente_.- le dijo Jace pero Alec no respondió y solo se musitó a ofrecer una mueca. Se preguntó varias veces si Jace había sido así toda su vida y como hacía su antigua personalidad para aguantarlo tanto.

Alec se sentó en una esquina de la gran mesa, apartado de su hermano. Jace tomaba café y comía medialunas mientras jugaba con un videojuego. El joven lo observaba, mientras èste desayunaba. Jace había logrado llamar su atención un par de veces. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con esas actitudes infantiles lograra ser mejor que èl en combate? Obviamente eso se había revertido bastante, en estos meses Alec se había esforzado tanto en su entrenamiento que ambos se encontraban iguales en batalla. Culpó a su antiguo yo por ser tan perdedor en el pasado.

Algo de lo que también se había percatado era de que de todos ellos, su familia, Jace era quien parecía no rendirse del todo todavía. O al menos su actitud fue la misma desde el primer día que lo vió al despertar de una de las habitaciones del instituto. Quizás el podría darle algunas respuestas.

-_Jace.- _El chico lo miró sorprendido, sus ojos dorados brillaban como el sol, en todo este tiempo muy pocas veces Alec lo había llamado y mucho menos por su nombre. _–¿Quien es Magnus Bane?-_

De repente Alec notó que ese brillo había desaparecido por completo, había hecho la pregunta equivocada. –_Un subterráneo, un Brujo, un ser que brilla mucho y usa demasiado gel en su cabello.- _respondió Jace, esperaba que su hermano no supiera que estaba intentado esquivar por completo este tema, odiaba a Magnus pero èl no era la persona indicada para darle respuestas concretas de su antigua relación con èl.

-¿Por qué Isabelle confía tanto en èl?- Jace estaba mudo, de repente se sintió totalmente lleno como para quedarse más tiempo en la cocina. Pero Alec quería preguntar tantas cosas y a la vez nada, quería sacar todas sus dudas de adentro pero tenía miedo de encontrar las respuestas. En su mente relucían todas sus interrogantes: "_¿Por qué Isabelle rompe las reglas y lo trae aquí? ¿Cuál era la razón principal para venir a esta ciudad y porque siento que está relacionado conmigo? ¿Por qué me sentí así cuando me encontraba sobre sus brazos? ¿Porqué esquivas el tema Jace, porqué no respondes mis preguntas, porque?_"

_-Alec lo lamento, puedo responderte en qué fecha naciste, cuál era el juego favorito de Max o cual es la comida de Isabelle que puedes comer sin morir pero no esto. No puedo.- _Jace se levantó de la silla para hacer algo que jamás había hecho en su vida. Huir. Pero unos brazos fuertes se lo impidieron, con una increíble velocidad Alec se había acercado hacía èl y lo había tomado por los hombros hasta estrecharlo contra la pared.

-_Escúchame! En todo este tiempo nunca te he pedido nada! Pero solo por esta vez te pido que me respondas. ¿Quién es Magnus Bane?- _La ira obscurecía sus ojos, estaba furioso, sintió que no era justo que la única vez que pidiera respuestas éstas sean esquivadas.

-_Creo que por dentro lo sabes hermano, solo que no quieres verlo_.- Jace le respondió con calma y sus palabras dejaron helado a Alec. Sus brazos se soltaron de los hombros de Jace dejándose caer hacia los costados. Y solo el ruido de Iglesia entrando por una de las ventanas logró sacarlo de su desgracia.

Se dirigió hacia otra sala sin otorgarle una mirada a Jace, no estaba enojado con èl. Pero si consigo mismo. Sentía algo dentro suyo que lo bloqueaba y lo confundía. En todo este tiempo nunca se había sentido así. A pesar de su condición su mente se mantenía estable pero la llegada de Magnus había logrado descolocarlo por completo.

En una habitación obscura llena de armas decidió distraerse mientas entrenaba. Luego de unos cuantos abdominales, flexiones y demás optó por tomarse nuevamente una ducha pero su plan fue frustrado por un aroma muy familiar, podría estar a diez cuadras de distancia y aún así lo reconocería, estar tan familiarizado con èl le provocaba una rabia interna que se incrementó aún más al recordar las palabras de aquel que decía ser su Parabatai "_Creo que por dentro lo sabes hermano, solo que no quieres verlo_". Èl se encontraba en el instituto.

Magnus había dudado de volver nuevamente al instituto, los últimos días se los había pasado retomando un viejo vicio, el alcohol. Pero luego de ver el demacrado estado en el que èste lo había dejado y las continuas insistencias de Isabelle optó por regresar. –_No sé qué hago todavía aquí, quizás debería volver a China, yo.._- Una almohada golpeó su cara, Isabelle se la había lanzado en rechazo de sus palabras.

-_Ni de broma Magnus, no te rindas por favor_.- Lo había considerado en sus estados de mínima sobriedad, irse de NY, volver a China u otro lugar pero totalmente lejos de Alec, ya no quería fallarle más.

-_No les sirvo de nada, èste ha sido mi hechizo más fuerte de todos. Y ni así lo he logrado_.- Recordó la sensación de tener a Alec cerca, sujetándolo con sus brazos, indefenso y la dulce voz que salía de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre, Quería guardar ese recuerdo pues temía que fuese el último de todos.

-_Por Alec, te lo suplico! En estos meses nunca mostró debilidad frente a ninguno de nosotros Magnus, ni siquiera cuando despertó. Pero tú lo has logrado.-_

_-Lo he logrado porqué sufrió una casi una agonía cerebral.- _Quiso reprimir el recuerdo de Alec sufriendo en el suelo y clamando ayuda.

-_Una vez llegó a casa con el brazo roto después de una pelea sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y no dejó que nadie lo ayudara. No lo entiendes Magnus en una semana, has hecho lo que hemos deseado en meses. Eso tiene que significar algo para èl.-_

Magnus tomó otra almohada de la cama de Isabelle y la apretó con fuerza, había alrededor de 10 almohadas sobre su cama, como pensó su habitación era tan extravagante como ella. –_Incluso si buscara otro hechizo dudo que Alexander quiera ser un conejo de laboratorio, no podemos estar experimentando una y otra vez con su cuerpo- _Temía que en algún momento todo se le fue de control y le ocasionase algún daño físico, ya le había causado mucho dolor emocional en el pasado como para que también se agregue ese sufrimiento a la lista.

-_Sé que jamás le harías un daño irreparable-_

_-Si se lo he hecho Isabelle, quizás no había heridas ni sangre pero si lo he lastimado de una forma que no creo que pueda volver atrás.-_

Magnus enmudeció y sus ojos se clavaron en la almohada y reposaron en un lugar de su mente lleno de recuerdos. Isabelle lo miró con tristeza, había odiado mucho a Magnus después de que dejara a Alec, había visto a su hermano llorar tantas veces por èl y luego como si nada olvidar por completo el mundo que lo rodeaba.

La joven se acercó a Magnus y colocó sus manos sobre las de èl, que aún se aferraban a la almohada.-Quizás _esto puede reparar el pasado entre ustedes_- Magnus dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa pero por sus adentros pensó que incluso si lograba regalarle el mundo a su amado, ser perdonado iba a ser imposible.

La puerta golpeó tan fuerte contra la pared, que a penas Isabelle pudo reaccionar con rapidez. Alec acercó su visión para notar rápidamente las manos de ella sujetando las de Magnus, un ardor interno corrió por su cuerpo. "Traidores" le vino a su mente, pero nada de lo que sentía tenía sentido alguno y èl mismo se percató de la ira irracional que sentía al ver esa escena.

_-¿Qué hace èl aquí?- _ dijo furioso, mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia ellos.

Isabelle soltó las manos de Magnus y se incorporó rápidamente.-_Yo lo invité_.-. Los dientes de Alec rechinaban en su boca, el gusto amargo que recorría por su paladar no era porque el Brujo había vuelto ni porque ella lo había invitado, sino porque èl había vuelto pero para verla a ella e Isabelle lo había permitido.

"_Èl vino por ella, eso es interesante ¿No lo crees?"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz de esa mujer que martillaba su cabeza sin que èl pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

_-¿Así honras a tu familia; Acostándote con cada miserable subterráneo que ves? .Me das asco_- Las palabras fueron tan dolorosas como el filo de un cuchillo sobre la espalda de la joven que apretó muy fuerte su puño dispuesta a golpear a su hermano. Pero alguien se le adelantó y cuando quiso reaccionar Alec ya se encontraba tendido en el suelo y con una enorme marca roja en su mejilla izquierda. Magnus lo había golpeado.

-_Entiendo que hayas perdido la memoria pero no hay razón para que te comportes como un Idiota, Alexander.-_El brujo se volteó para ver a la sorprendida chica, tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro, Isabelle supo al instante que Magnus iba a hacer algo al respecto. –_Yo me encargo ahora Isabelle.- _De repente se agachó, tomó a Alec de su chaqueta. –_Pero que_..- y en un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron de la habitación.

Le costó un poco incorporarse y analizar en lugar donde se encontraba. Paredes bordó, retoques de dorado, enormes sillones, dos mesas, floreros, cuadros. Definitivamente no se encontraba en el instituto pero èl ya había estado en ese lugar, lo presentía dentro de él.

-_Éste es mi hogar_.- Alec se dio vuelta para ver a Magnus parado cerca suyo. – _No lo recuerdas seguramente.-_

-_Por supuesto que no lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué iba a recordarlo?.Nunca he estado aquí_.-

"_Mentiroso_"

Escuchar nuevamente esa voz hacía incrementar el dolor que sentía en su mejilla golpeada. –_Cállate_.- le dijo. Iba a volverse loco en cualquier momento.

_-¿Qué?-_

-_Nada. Solo sácame de aquí, ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?- _Sentía una opresión en su pecho algo dentro suyo lo estaba asfixiando. Sintió el miedo que ningún Demonio había logrado causarle hace tiempo y empezó a temblar de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

Magnus lo tomó de los brazos sujetándolo desesperado. _-¿Alec que sucede?- _El chico lo miró con sus ojos llenos de miedo. Vidriosos a punto de llorar.

-_Mírame Alec estoy aquí contigo, todo estará bien.-_

Alec se soltó de sus brazos dando pasos hacia atrás y chocando contra la pared. –_No, nada está bien. No quiero estar aquí_.- Magnus intentó acercarse nuevamente hacia èl pero al ver su intento Alec tomó un florero del mueble que había a su costado y lo tiró en frente suyo imponiendo una barrera entre ambos. –_No ….no te me acerques.- _Le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Magnus no podía entender lo que sucedía en frente suyo, pero iba a ayudarlo quiera o no. –_Estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo?- _Se lo había dicho con un tono de voz más alto de lo que había pensando, pero culpó a Alec por eso, por resistirse a cooperar.

Las palabras de Magnus lo hirieron.

"_Èl también es un mentiroso, en este mundo todos mienten Alec, todos._" le dijo esa voz.

-_Mentira! No quieres ayudarme, solo vienes por ella, solo vienes por Isabelle!- _

Magnus se quedó gélido ante su respuesta. Miró a Alec, miedo en sus ojos, su expresión parecía la de un animal que había sido herido, vio ante él a su antiguo Alec cuando éste caía en dudas, inseguro, vacilante, celoso. Era su Alexander.

_-¿Alec….realmente crees que vine a ver a tu hermana?-_ Magnus se acercó hacía èl por encima del florero roto. En ese instante el joven de ojos azules se arrepintió por completo de sus palabras.-_No te acerques por favor_.- extendió sus brazos para evitar que éste se acercara más a èl pero Magnus lo tomó con ambos brazos y las dirigió hacia arriba de su cabeza. –_Dime Alexander ¿realmente te convences de que todo esto es porque rompo una simple Ley al entrar a tu casa o es porque estás celoso de verme cerca de tu hermana?-_

Iba a decirle que lo que acababa de decir era lo más incoherente que había escuchado en su vida, que jamás sentiría celos ni mucho menos por un subterráneo porque hacerlo solo significaba una cosa, sentimientos. Y eso era imposible. Iba a hacerlo, iba a decírselo pero no pudo. Magnus se abalanzó contra èl sin darle la oportunidad de refutar todos sus dichos.

Sus labios chocaron. Los ojos de Alec seguían abiertos como si no pudiesen cerrarse de la impresión. Magnus forcejeó su boca para obligarlo a abrir la suya mientras Alec se resistía. –_Alej…_!- soltó a decir Alec por su segundo pero sus palabras fueron calladas nuevamente y el intento de Magnus de entrar en èl había sido victorioso.

Su lengua se coló dentro de su boca e hizo contacto con la de su amado. Abrió los ojos para notar el intenso rubor que cubría el rostro de Alexander, eso encendió sus ojos que se tornaron de un dorado intenso, solo el amor podía poner a Alec tan tojo como un tomate.

Alec movía sus manos intentando liberarse, pero le fue imposible y de a poco su resistencia fue decayendo. Mientras los besos de Magnus se volvían más intensos, el mundo de Alec se volvía distinto, ya no sentía esa opresión dentro suyo, al contrario el alivio lo invadió, se sintió seguro con Magnus así de cerca, y entonces cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus besos.

Magnus soltó sus manos, mientras Alec lo correspondía con su lengua entrelazándose, lo tomó por el rostro y empezó a besar su mejilla izquierda que estaba un poco más roja que la otra por el golpe que le había dado, con cuidado la besó como si intentara sanarla. Bajó hasta su cuello, logrando obtener un gemido del chico. Había pasado el tiempo pero aún Magnus sabía que es lo que a Alec le gustaba, que podía tocar o decir para volverlo loco, y lo estaba logrando.

Los jadeos de Alec en su oído lo llenaban de placer. Se sintió esperanzado, Alec podría recordar nada pero era obvio que aún así los sentimientos por èl aún existían, se aferró a esa esperanza con cada beso que le daba. –_Te Amo Alec, nunca he dejado de amarte_-.

Te amo. Un detonante dentro de Alec se activó. Y como si se hubiese trasladado a otro sitio se vio así mismo en un callejón, dejó de sentir los besos de Magnus, su corazón dejó de latir tan aceleradamente, no sentía el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y el alivio había desaparecido de su mente. La luz de un farol le daba en su cabeza y una figura en particular se encontraba en frente de èl. Sintió la opresión de su pecho nuevamente, aquella que lo había torturado hace poco había regresado.

Cuando la figura se acercó a la luz, sus ojos se abrieron del asombro. Era Magnus. Y a lo lejos disipó la figura de una mujer que no pudo visualizar bien. El Magnus que tenía en frente empezó a hablar.-_Alec , morirás un día. La muerte no es una opción para mí.-_

Abrió los ojos, esto ya lo había vivido.

"_Aquí viene lo divertido Alec" la voz de mujer hizo su aparición nuevamente en su cabeza._

_-yo solo… no quiero estar ahí cuando mueras- _Dijo el Magnus que tenía en frente.

"Bla bla bla bla…._No debiste dejar que se acercara tanto Alec, yo te lo advertí_" Algo dentro suyo se rompió. Ya había sentido ese dolor, lo sentía muy familiar. La soledad. El abandono. Y de repente la voz de su cabeza empezó a reir, reía sin parar mientras Alec se rompía por dentro.

_-…no quiero sufrir.-_Terminó por decir Magnus.

La soledad. El abandono. Y ahora, la humillación y la burla de esa voz dentro suyo. Vio a ese Magnus alejarse de la luz, cerró los ojos para llorar y cuando los abrió notó la luz del sol en su rostro y Magnus en frente de èl que lo sostenía. –_Alec, por el Àngel! Has despertado!-_

Alec se incorporó alejándose de Magnus, sus ojos azules parecían casi negros y su cara expresaba una enorme tristeza.

-_Te desmayaste. ¿Te encuentras bien?- _Magnus quiso colocar una mano sobre su frente que fue rápidamente rechazada por el chico, que la alejaba con un brazo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-_No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida subterráneo, si te acercas.. no me importa si soy juzgado por La Clave, te mataré_- En ningún momento miró a Magnus, éste se hallaba sorprendió ante su gran cambio. "Subterráneo" había vuelto a ser llamado como un total desconocido para èl. –_Alec ¿Qué sucede?..¿Por qué dices eso?- _No lo comprendía.

-_Ya te lo dije, es mi última advertencia_.- Alec se dirigió a la puerta y con una velocidad enorme salió fuera del hogar del Brujo, sin darle oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

_**Fin del capítulo 4.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Aléjate

**Felíz primavera! Al menos aquí en mi país ya estamos empezando ésta época del año. Llena de flores, sol, amor, algo de lluvia, parciales, finales… algunas cosas mejores que otras. Pero en fin seguramente cuando haya publicado éste capítulo ya abre rendido un par de desafíos y mi humor dependerá de que nota me haya sacado. Por el Àngel que sea un buen promedio! **

**Me alegra leer sus comentarios alentando que siga la historia. Se los agradezco mucho realmente porque me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Nuevamente y como en todos los capítulos les digo, espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos! **

**Hakufumomo~**

**Los personajes de The Mortal Instruments pertenecen a Cassandra Clare**

**-Pareja: Magnus x Alec **

_**Memorias de un pasado olvidado**_

_**Capítulo 5: Aléjate. **_

Sus puños se cerraban y abrían, con cada cierre se enterraban las uñas más y más en su piel. Su hermana lo miraba con una mirada que le exigía comprensión, entendimiento y tolerancia, pero èl no quería entender nada. Jace solo quería golpear a Magnus.

-_Bravo!- _dijo mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente. –_Eres realmente inteligente Magnus_-

-_Jace por favor…-_Isabelle intentaba salvar a su amigo de la desgracia que éste sentía encima suyo. Definitivamente fue mala idea llamar a Jace.

-_No, es en serio. Realmente agradezco mucho tu ayuda_- miró a Magnus, que se encontraba en el sillón de la sala de lectura con la cabeza baja mirando hacia el suelo y hundiendo sus ojos en los últimos sucesos. –_Agradezco que aparecieras aquí para nuevamente arruinar a mi hermano, meterte en su cabeza y lograr que lo que más temíamos, sucediese_-

Magnus no contestó, desde el momento en que había visto a Jace en frente de èl solo se limito a mirar el suelo que pisaba y recordar todo, y algunos de esos recuerdos dolían menos que otros. Magnus golpeándolo en la cara. Alec sonrojado ante el contacto de sus labios. El latir de su corazón que llegaba hasta su cuerpo. El joven correspondiéndole sus besos y respondiendo a cada uno de sus movimientos. Alec desmayándose entre sus brazos para luego despertar, rechazar su presencia e irse por la puerta. Era demasiado para analizar y seguía in entender nada.

-_Basta!- _gritó Isabelle. Ambos la miraron- _Ya es tarde, Alec se ha ido. En vez de estar buscando culpables podríamos a ver usado ese tiempo para buscarlo a èl!_

- _Es justamente lo que estaba haciendo hasta que èl apareció aquí.- decía Jace mientras apuntaba al Brujo con su mirada. _Izzy miró a Magnus que al parecer no estaba dispuesto a defenderse. Se sentía culpable por todo, por su sufrimiento, por su desmayo, por su desaparición al otro día e incluso llego a culparse por la ausencia de su memoria. Se preguntó varias veces si èl había sido el causante de la decisión de Alec en ir a una misión técnicamente suicida. Quizás nunca sabría la respuesta, y eso era peor.

-_Magnus di algo por favor_- Isabelle suplicó, las cosas no podía quedar así. Pero Magnus seguía sucumbiendo al silencio.

-_Esto apesta, puedes volverte a Francia, Alemania o donde sea que estabas. Por mi_ – apunto Jace con su dedo hacia èl –_Puedes irte al mismísimo infierno._- El rubio volvió la mirada a su hermana – _Voy a buscar a Alec, puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme o puedes quedarte aquí a consolar la maldita razón por la cual estamos pasando por todo esto_.- Isabelle dirigió una última mirada a Magnus, èste la miró también, veía la pena en sus ojos. Luego la joven desapareció junto con su hermano detrás de la puerta.

* * *

El calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sentía el sudor en su espalda. Aquel cuerpo esbelto y desnudo pegado al suyo mientras sus manos tocaban delicadamente sus mejillas enrojecidas que lo hacían perder la conciencia. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Nunca había visto un ser con esos ojos, brillantes como los de un gato. Las pupilas de sus ojos azules se agrandaron al verlo a la cara con su piel aceitunada mientras su boca pronunciaba una y otra vez su nombre "_Alexander_" dijo Magnus y sus manos finas tocaron los labios de Alec, "_Alexander_" y sus manos acariciaron la barbilla del joven, "_Alexander_" dijo la voz de la mujer, y sus manos se depositaron en su cuello con fuerza.

Se despertó con los escalos frío rozando su espalda, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su frente, su pecho oprimía constantemente mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Era su primera noche fuera de su "supuesto hogar". Observó por la ventana del hotel que la lluvia en diluvio no había cesado en toda la noche pero aún así se había encontrado tan cansado de divagar hacia la nada que había conseguido por fin conciliar el sueño. Hasta que las manos de Magnus ahorcándolo lo obligaron a despertar de su no tan hermoso sueño.

Decidió parar en un hotel, conseguir esos lujos no era algo muy difícil cuando con un Glamour los mundanos pasaban de su presencia y era un hotel poco habitado. No había llevado nada de ropa en maletas, solo unas armas que cargaba desde hace un día, todo fue tan repentino para èl. Simplemente decidió por no volver e irse con lo que llevaba puesto, sin objetos de valor, sin explicaciones, sin recuerdos, sin nada. Y se dijo así mismo que sería lo mejor.

Las ojeras marcaban su piel pálida, la pesadilla no lo dejaría dormir.

"_Deberías irte de aquí, no se a que esperas para irte de esta ciudad_" ahí estaba de nuevo, como si pronunciando su nombre y sintiendo la asfixia sobre su cuello no hubiese sido suficiente aquella mujer había regresado.

Alec se levantó para dirigirse al baño, abrir la canilla, tapar el videt y hundir a cabeza en el agua, una y otra vez. –_No eres real_- Hasta que se cerebro se convenciese de que no existía tal voz.

20 segundos..30 segundos..35 segundos, el tiempo aumentaba con su cabeza bajo el agua. –_No eres real_- dijo nuevamente.

"_En serio que eres raro, no sé qué es lo que vio en ti_"

Con la mirada fija en el espejo, se miró a si mismo reflejado. –_No eres real, no existes.. No eres real, no eres real_-

"_Quizás tienes razón, quizás no soy real y puede que estés loco. Después de todo tienes que estarlo para besar a ese Brujo.._ "

Se miró al espejo nuevamente, no había nadie a su alrededor, solo èl.

-_Yo no lo besé, èl me besó_- abría y cerraba los ojos, nadie, aún se encontraba solo.

"_Le correspondiste_"

Las palabas de Jace, la aparición repentina de Magnus y la reacción de su familia. No era tonto, sabía que estaba relacionado con èl de alguna forma. Pero no de _esa_ manera.

-_No_-

"_Es culpa de èl, es culpa de tu antiguo yo por ser tan débil_."

Lo había maldecido durante meses, era su culpa por no haberse preparado lo suficiente para esa misión, era su culpa por haber sido siempre más débil que todos sus hermanos, y ahora era su culpa que sintiera eso por ese subterráneo, todo era su culpa.

"_Es por eso, que deberías dejar todo ese pasado atrás_"

Dejar todo atrás. Lo había intentando varias veces, pero por más que intentaba sacar un pie del instituto no podía despedirse de ellos. Sentía algo raro hacía esa familia que se rompía un poco más todos los días, a veces sentía esa calidez familiar cuando comían reunidos en la mesa, y a veces no, en algunos momentos eran extraños viviendo todos juntos en un lugar desconocido.

_-¿Qué quieres de mí?_-

"_Que te alejes de èl_"

-_Déjame en paz!- _El espejo de enfrente se hizo añicos, gotas de sangre se hallaban sobre el suelo junto con los restos de cristal, su mano sangraba pero no le dolía tanto como lo que había padecido en esos días, no tanto como aquel recuerdo en el callejón donde había sido abandonado.

"_Sabes que es lo mejor_"

-_No puedo_.-

"_Entonces será tu fin_"

* * *

Primero empacaría la ropa del mueble verde, los pantalones de razo irían en la maleta roja, mientras que los platinados irían en la marrón que era un poco más pequeña. Luego, se turnarían las camisas en las maletas negras charoladas que tenía, eran enormes supuso que entraría aunque sea el 50% de las camisas que tenía. Era definitivo, tendría que comprar más maletas si quería llevarse todo de una buena vez.

No iba a quedarse pero tampoco iba a dejar sus cosas en un departamento en una ciudad a la que había decidido no volver más.

En su mente intentaba reflejarse así mismo en varias ciudades, lugares que no había visitado u otros que habían logrado cambiar desde la última vez que había ido. Quería mantener ocupada su cabeza para evitar pensar en la razón por la cual huía. La misma razón por la que había regresado. Alec.

Pero el Alec por el que había vuelto no era el mismo por el que se iba, había cambiado, todos habían cambiado. "_Basta Magnus, basta_" ya había tomado su decisión. –_Todo lo que es hecho es empeorar su situación_-

Volteó para ver qué es lo que quedaba para guardar. Más de lo que pensaba y ya llevaba medio día. Intentó usar su magia varias veces pero aún no estaba totalmente recuperado de la sección con Alec que lo había dejado exhausto.

Subió las escaleras para notar que algo no estaba bien. Un aroma diferente al de sus colonias atravesaba las paredes de una habitación. Como si alguien hubiese subido directo a las escaleras dejando su aroma por los pasillos. Era imposible que alguien pudiese entrar a su casa, èl era el único que tenía una llave y aunque quisiese forzar la entrada la puerta estaba embrujada para impedirlo.

Es entonces cuando ese aroma se le hizo profundamente familiar. Aceleró el paso de subida por los escalones solo para encontrarse con la persona menos esperada detrás de esa puerta.

Se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con una de sus manos vendadas. Cuando presenció la llegada de Magnus a la habitación sus ojos azules se pusieron vidriosos.

Los labios de Magnus pronunciaron su nombre al apenas verlo, como un acto de reflejo a su presencia- _Alexander...- _

El joven su levantó, Magnus esperó un golpe de su parte, quizás seguida por una sentencia de muerte. Recordó sus palabras "_No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida subterráneo, si te acercas.. no me importa si soy juzgado por La Clave, te mataré" _la persona que lo había amenazado si llegaba a acercarse era la que estaba caminando hacia èl en ese instante. Pero no había armas en su mano. No había amenazas en su rostro.

-_Todos te han estado buscando_- le dijo finalmente cuando èste había llegado estar frente de èl.

-_No sabía a dónde ir, o que hacer. Quería quedarme en ese hotel , pero luego ella apareció y yo..-_Dijo Alec con un tono voz que pedía ayuda.

¿Ella? Magnus no entendía lo que acababa de decir. Pero incluso Alec parecía estar confundido con sus palabras. –_No iba a venir aquí, pero tenía que comprobarlo_-

_-¿Comprobar que?- _dijo Magnus intentando entenderlo.

-_Esto..-_ Entonces el joven sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño lazo cuyas extremidades se ataban como si fuese un collar y en la punta, una llave. Magnus abrió sus ojos, esa llave, la llave de su hogar. Recordó entonces que le había dos llaves a Alec, una que usaría y la otra en caso de que la perdiese, cuando èl lo dejó deshizo esa llave con un conjuro pero había olvidado por completo deshacer la otra.

-_Cuando me desperté, fue lo primero que tenía en la mano, la probé en todas las puertas del instituto pero las herraduras no correspondían a la llave. No sé porque la guardé todo este tiempo...- _Alec freno sus palabras intentando controlar su respiración, medir sus condiciones y sus nervios al punto de encontrar una estabilidad a lo que estaba diciendo.

-_Si esta es la llave de tu casa y la tengo yo, entonces eso significa que…yo.. bueno tú..-_

-_Alec, basta.- _No quería decirlo, quería lanzarse sobre èl , besarlo, tomarlo y vivir el resto de su vida junto a su Alec. Pero lo había lastimado tantas veces en esos días, que sentía que no era justo que estuviese con èl.

-_No, necesito comprobarlo..yo_-

-_Si, la llave es mía! maldición ¿qué más quie_-

Sus palabras fueron calladas por un tímido beso, los labios de Alec estaban pegados a los suyos tímidamente. Los ojos del joven estaban cerrados mientras èl aún los tenía abiertos de la sorpresa. Tardó unos segundos para cerrarlos èl también y de apoco corresponder los tiesos labios de Alec que expresaban miedo, mientras sujetaba sus manos que temblaban.

No fue como el primer beso, no había forcejeos, ni un Alec negándose, era uno de esos besos que le recordó a su viejo Alec, inseguros, vergonzosos, por lo general era Magnus quien solía dar esos besos salvajes que terminaban con Alec durmiendo en su cama. Pero amaba ese lado de èl, ese lado que al parecer de a poco estaba regresando.

Los labios de Magnus acariciaban los de Alec de a poco, mientras los nervios se disminuían y la calidez invadía su cuerpo. Con los pulgares de sus dedos acariciaba sus manos. Manos que se soltaron de èl y labios que se separaron de los suyos.

Alec llevó las manos a sus labios que estaban calientes, sus manos aún sentían el tacto de los dedos de Magnus y su corazón exigía salirse de su pecho. Magnus lo observaba, quería seguir besándolo y se arrepintió de no haberlo sujetado más fuerte.

Las mejillas de Alec se enrojecieron cuando vió a un Magnus cargado de deseo mirándolo. Corrió su vista a un costado, pero no pudo ocultar el color tomate de su rostro. Magnus bajó sus ojos para ver las vendas de Alec rojas de la sangre. _-¿Alec que te ha pasado?- _se acercó a èl para sujetar sus manos, acercarlas a sus labios, besarlas y acariciarlas como si así pudiesen sanar rápidamente.

-_No ha sido nada, solo me corté un poco_.- el gesto de Magnus había logrado aumentar el tono de su piel. Quiso quitar su mano, antes de que rostro pasase a un bordó intenso, pero el Brujo las sujetaba con la precisión justa para que no escapase pero también para que no le doliese.

_-¿Por qué no te has curado?-_

-_Eso no importa ahora Magnus-_Se acercó a èl nuevamente y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Magnus apoyó su otra mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo un poco su pelo, oliendo el shampoo que siempre usaba. Masajeando las manos adoloridas de su amado. Había frustrado su viaje con un simple beso, pero sus labios siempre tuvieron ese efecto sobre èl.

Alec llevó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Magnus, sujetando su camisa como si tratara de no caerse al suelo–_Te necesito_- dijo Alec suplicando –_Por favor, por favor! Ayúdame a recuperar mis recuerdos.-_

_**Fin del capítulo 5.**_


End file.
